


ilang points pa ba ang iipunin oh TL ko

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, JOBLESS CULTURE, M/M, Tagalog, but mostly crack, my first ever nielwoon fic lol, pure kalokohan so don't expect too much haha, wala na ko ma-tag, wala pa ring selca
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Tunghayan ang maikling kwento ng TL (Team Leader) ni Jaehwan na naging TL (True Love) ni Daniel.





	ilang points pa ba ang iipunin oh TL ko

**Author's Note:**

> Bilang jobless, ito na nga ang first ever tagalog nielwoon fic ko.  
> Para sa ninangs, wag nyo po ako i-disown. Hehe  
> (Sana may selca na kase anong petsa na, gusto ko na ng pizza ;_;)

Mayroong pinapaupahang mga kwarto sa limang palapag na apartment sila Daniel. Ayun ang pinagkukuhaan nila ng income ng kanyang mother dear. Hindi na muna siya pinagtrabaho ng kanyang ina at mag-focus daw muna sa Grad school para makapagturo na siya sa Kolehiyo.

Umalis na ang isang pamilya na umupa sa isang kwarto sa may ikatlong palapag kaya inutusan siya ng kanyang ina na mag-post ng ad sa Locanto para sa mga naghahanap ng matitirhan. Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa bahay ng kaibigan na si Jaehwan para makigamit ng desktop dahil mas mabilis ang internet sa bahay nila sa kadahilanang puma-part time ang kaibigan bilang Online English tutor.

 

“Uy, sakto Niel nandito ka! May itatanong ako sayo!” ani ni Jaehwan na nakasuot pa rin ng headphone kahit na wala na siyang klase.

“Yes mah friend. Makiki-computer ako tamang tama wala ka ng class kaya alis na jan!” sagot ni Daniel na pumwesto sa likod ni Jaehwan para tanggalin ang headphones sa tenga nito.

Wala ng choice kundi tumayo na lang si Jaehwan, “Wow, computer mo? Computer mo? Ano na naman gagawin mo? Wag ka muna mag-download ng movies. Ang dami ko pang pending episodes ng Probinsyano.”

“Pota, kinarir mong i-download yung probinsyano? Aning ampotek. May Iwant TV naman.” Napa-iling si Daniel habang ina-access ang locanto page sa google chrome.

“Bakit? 30 mins lang naman per episode mukha lang matagal dahil sa oa na commercials sa TV. Wag kang judger. Tsaka sa iWant TV na-tray ko na. Teka, nakalimutan ko na yung  sasabihin ko letse kase neto.” Lumipat ng pwesto si Jaehwan sa sofa sa tabi ng computer, nasa sala kase ito nakalagay.

“Oo na, Cardo stan! Ano tawag sa mga fans? Cardosians? Pero ano nga yung sasabihin mo? I-popost ko yung room for rent namin sa Locanto tapos syempre sinabi ko kay mama na may commission ako kapag may umupa na. Oha? Yaan mo libre kita goto namay tokwa’t babs kapag meron na.”

“Ayun! Bago mo i-post yan sakto, yung TL namin sa 101Talk, naghahanap siya ng matitirhan. Sakto malapit lang to sa main office namin. Baka payagan akong mag-VL sa December 26 kapag natulungan ko siya.”

 

Tinanong ni Daniel kung bakit nag-homebased pa si Jaehwan kung malapit lang ang office sa lugar nila. Sinagot na lamang siya nito na mas nakaktamad maligo at magbihis araw-araw kung kaya naman ng di umalis ng bahay.

 

“TL mo? Magisa lang ba sya? Kase medyo may kaliitan yung kwarto di ko nga alam bat natiis yun nung pamilya ni Samuel eh apat sila.” Tanong ni Daniel at di na muna inaccess ang Locanto website.

“Oo, magisa lang yun sa maynila. Tiga-Davao talaga siya. Ayaw mo ba talaga mag part-time samin? Hiring pa kami.” sagot ni Jaehwan habang humilata na sa sofa.

 

Kahit na natural ang pagka-maingay ni Daniel ay meron pa rin siyang hiyang tinatago sa katawan. Hindi niya kayang makipag-videocall sa mga banyaga para magturo ng english kase kahit sa ultimo maliit na bagay ay mabilis siyang tumawa.

 

“Kahit na muka akong perfect, almost close to perfect, di ko talaga kaya yung ginagawa mo, Jjaen.” Pangising sagot ni Daniel sa kaibigan.

“Oo na daming hanash. Ano na? Ibigay ko na ba number mo sa TL ko?”

“Sige bigay mo na, pakilala na lang kamo sya at sabihin mo wag ipagkalat sa iba yung number ko. Nakailang palit ng ko ng simcard eh. Hassle maging gwapo. Tsk.”

Maglalaro pa sana si Daniel ng PUBG sa computer ni Jaehwan ng biglang tinext na siya ng mama niya na kakain na.

 

 

* * *

 

Ang sarap ng higa ni Daniel sa kanyang kama habang naglalaro ng Mobile Legends. Rank game kaya masyadong focus ng biglang may nagappear na text galing sa unknown number.

 

**From: 09173221994**

Hi, Jaehwan gave me your number for the vacant room. Is it still available?

 

“Ah, yung TL ni Jaehwan to.” bulong ni Daniel sa sarili. Nag-exit na siya sa game para magreply. Excited siya dahil naamoy niya na ang commission niya sa mama niya. Para di siya malito ay pinangalanan niya ng ‘TL ni Jaehwan’.

 

**To:  TL ni Jaehwan**

Hi TL, yes po it’s still available :)

 

Iba talaga yung pagka-feeling close ni Daniel at tinawag niya na rin itong TL kahit di naman siya ahente nito.

 

**From: TL ni Jaehwan**

Sige, I’ll drop by anytime to check the room. Tell me when you are available.

 

Hindi natanong ni Daniel sa kaibigan kung lalaki ba o babae, kung ilan taon na at kung cutie ba ang TL niya. Sinagot niya na lang ito ng pwede siya anytime basta i-text lang siya.  Natawa si Daniel dahil hindi man lang nag-react nung tinawag niyang TL at naging feeling close siya sa text.

 

**To:  TL ni Jaehwan**

Anytime TL, basta po text me anytime nandito lang naman po ako sa bahay. Sembreak eh.

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nag-reply agad ang kanyang kausap.

 

**From: TL ni Jaehwan**

Thanks! Pwede kaya this afternoon? Maybe after my shift? 5pm? Who’s this btw? I’m Sungwoon.

 

Hindi naman ganung ka-GGSS si Daniel pero napaisip siya kung pinakita  ba ni Jaehwan ang picture nya sa kanyang TL.  Napailing na lang ito bago niya sinagot ang message.

 

**To: TL ni Jaehwan**

Sure po TL Sungwoon. Antayin ko na lang po kaya later. I’m Daniel po pala. :)

 

Akala ni Daniel ay magrereply pa si Sungwoon pero ilang oras na ang lumipas pero di na ito nasundan. Masyado ba siyang naging friendly? Napailing siya dahil nag-assume siya agad. Baka may asawa na nga siguro yung TL ni Jaehwan. Naisipan niyang tumambay na muna ulit sa bahay ng kaibigan habang hinihintay ang alas-singko.

“Oh, pupunta na daw TL ko sa apartment nyo mamaya?” Bungad ni Jaehwan na kasaluluyang nanunod ng isang episode ng Probinsyano na na-download niya sa computer. Sumalampak na muna sa sofa si Daniel bago sumagot sa kaibigan.

“Yup, dito muna ako wala pa namang 5 eh. Teka brad, alam ba ni TL Sungwoon yung itsura ko?”

 

Biglang natawa si Jaehwan ng malakas at hininto niya muna ang pinapanood. “Pota, TL Sungwoon? Close kayo? Kasali ka sa team namin?”

 

Kinindatan naman ni Daniel ang kaibigan. “Gags, syempre bilang nice ako na landowner, kailangan ma-feel yun ni TL. Teka pamilyado na ba yung TL mo?” Tinanggal ni Jaehwan ang kanyang headphone at humarap ng maayos kay Daniel pagkarinig ng tanong nito.

 

“Heads up lang dude. Di ka papansinin nung TL ko. Yung mga tipo mong itsurahan? Masyado yang gwapo sa kanya. Ayaw niya sa mga gwapo.” Sabi ni Jaehwan na may pag-iling pa.

“Ah ganun ba? Kaya pala close siya sayo?”

“Gago! Harsh neto! Ma-text nga si TL na wala na palang kwartong available sa apartment nyo.” Dali-daling pununtahan ni Daniel si Jaehwan para ilagay ang headphones pabalik sa tenga nito at minasahe pa sa balikat.

“Joke lang, bestie. Alam mo namang next sakin, ang pinaka-gwapo na sa village na ito ay ikaw.” Bawi ni Daniel.

“Alam ko yan, bro. Pero sa totoo lang. Wala kang maaasahan sa TL ko. Single yun pero so not ready to mingle with boys.” Seryoso sabi ni Jaehwan.

“Pano mo nasabe? Straight ba siya? May straight pa pala ngayon?” Ani ni Daniel na bumalik na muli sa pagkakahiga sa sofa.

“Malamang wala na in this economy pero ang alam ko, wiz nya bet ang mga baby boys like you na gwapings pa. You get me?” Hindi na nakasagot si Daniel dahil sa nasabi ni Jaehwan tungkol sa TL niyang Sungwoon. Mas lalo siyang na-curious sa lalaki.   

 

 

**From: TL ni Jaehwan**

Hi Daniel. nandito na ako sa may gate.

Pagka-resib niya ng message ni Sungwoon ay dali-dali siyang tumakbo palabas ng bahay ni Jaehwan para bumalik sa bahay nila. Sinigawan na lang siya ng kaibigan na tandaan yung sinabi niya kanina. Nakaligtaang i-check ni Daniel kung anong itsura ni Sungwoon kaya mas lalo siyang na-excite na makita ang TL ni Jaehwan.

Biglang napatigil si Daniel sa kabilang side ng kalsada sa tapat ng bahay nila pagkakita niya sa isang lalaking nasa tapat ng gate nila. Medyo may kaliitan ang lalaki pero ubod at saksakan naman siya sa pagiging cute. Nakakasilaw ang kaputian nito, sumakto pa sa suot nitong bigger size na yellow shirt at tracksuit.

 

 _Tingnan mo tong Jaehwan na to, parang fake news pa ata. Ayaw niya sa baby boys kase siya yung mukhang baby?_ Isip ni Daniel habang papalapit sa lalaking gusto niyang bihagin ang puso this sem break. Matagal-tagal niya na rin di nagagamit ang charms niya sa ibang taong di humahabol sa kanya.

 

“Hi, TL Sungwoon. Kanina ka pa po ba? Galing po ako sa bahay ni Jaehwan nung nagtext kayo.” Bungad ni Daniel with his famous gummy smile na nakapangbiktima ng mga chicks at boylets sa village at school nila.

“Oh, ikaw si Daniel no? Hello! Kakarating ko lang nung nag-text ako sayo. Tsaka Sungwoon na lang itawag mo sakin. Wag na TL, di ka naman under sakin. At wag ka na ring mag-po.” Nakangiting sagot ni Sungwoon.

 _Pwede naman maging under ako sayo kung gusto mo._ “Sige Sungwoon. Si Jaehwan kase TL tawag sayo kaya nasanay na rin ako na ayun tawag sayo. Ahm, _halika_ na?” Pinigilan sabihin ni Daniel ang mga nauna niyang naisip. Tila kinilig si Daniel sa huli niyang sinabi para kasing iba ang gusto niyang gawin kasama si Sungwoon. Unang kita palang ni Daniel sa TL ni Jaehwan ay parang di na agad siya magkandaugaga.

 

Binuksan ni Daniel ang gate at hinintay na makapasok si Sungwoon sa loob. _Naks, gentleman. 1 point for Daniel Kang._ Puri ni Daniel sa sarili.

Ang bahay nila Daniel at ng kanyang mama ay nasa buong first floor. Yung second hanggang fifth ay pinapaupahan na nila. Nasa gilid ang hagdanan pataas pero sumilip muna sa screen ng pinto si Daniel sa bahay nila para sabihin sa kanyang ina na may titingin ng kwarto sa third floor.

 

“Ma, nandito na yung titingin sa taas. Akyat na po kami.” Sigaw ni Daniel sa labas bago tumingin muli kay Sungwoon para ayain na ito paakyat. Sumagot na lang ng ‘okay sige’ ang mama niya.

 

“Ikaw lang ba ang titira kung sakaling magustuhan mo yung kwarto? Medyo may kaliitan kase ito pero di naman mala-bartolina. Don’t worry.” Paunang topic ni Daniel habang umaakyat sila sa hagdanan.

“Oo, ako lang magisa. Yung condo kase na tinitirhan namin ng friend ko di na magiging sapat sa tatlo. Dumating ng kase yung boyfriend niya galing Japan ayoko na maging third wheel so need ko na talaga maghanap muna ng place na malapit rin sa work.” Sagot ni Sungwoon.

 

Narating na nila ang kwarto sa third floor. Mabuti naman at maayos na iniwanan ng pamilya nila Samuel ang kwartong ito kaya di niya na kailangang linisan pa. Pero kung sakaling kukunin na ito ni Sungwoon ay pipinturahan niya pa ito para umaliwalas pa ng mabuti.

 

“Charaaan! eto na sya TL, ay, Sungwoon pala.” Sabi ni Daniel pagkabukas niya ng pinto. Agad naman tumawa ng mahina si Sungwoon bago sumunod sa loob.

“Nakakatuwa ka Daniel. Kung jan ka masaya bahala ka na. Kahit TL na itawag mo sakin.” Pangiting sabi ni Sungwoon na sumuko na lang.

 

 _2 points Daniel Kang. Keep it up and close this deal. Para bukod sa commission kay Mama, may iba ka pang makukuhang reward._ Nagbunyi si Daniel sa kanyang isip. Hindi rin talaga sure ni Daniel kung saan siya kumukuha ng lakas ng loob at self-confidence.

 

Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ay halos nalibot na nila ito agad dahil sa maliit nga lang ito pero mayroong sapat na bintana, banyo, lababo at kasya na ang isang single bed at aparador sa loob. Tamang tama lang kay Sungwoon.

“Okay naman tong kwarto. Buti na lang kasyang kasya ako. Imagine kung kasing tangkad kita.” Biro ni Sungwoon ng may kasamang magaan na tapik sa balikat niya. Hindi nakaimik si Daniel ng ilang segundo hindi dahil sa tapik ni  Sungwoon kundi sa mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya.

 

Hindi niya na ata kukunin yung commission niya sa mama niya basta ma-sungkit niya ang puso ng uupa sa kwarto ng apartment nila.

 

“Feeling ko nga TL, ginawa tong kwarto nato para sayo. Saktong sakto, pwede ka pa mag-cartwheel dito. Kelan mo ba balak lumipat if ever? Since free naman ako, pwede kitang tulungan maglipat?” Yaya ni Daniel. Hindi naman sa pagmamadali, pero lakasan lang talaga ng loob. Mukhang pinaglihi siya ng kanyang ina sa confidence.

“Napaka-joker nito. Nako, Daniel. Wag na. Kaya ko naman kase konti lang naman na dadalhin ko dito. Pero baka this weekend na ko lumipat.”

“Ay nako TL, Kahit mag-akyat lang ng gamit ok na ok sakin. Isipin mo na lang kasama sa service namin ito for welcoming you living with us.” Banat ni Daniel na may pag-iling pa dahil ayaw niyang magpatalo at sumuko kay Sungwoon. Pinanganak ata siyang may fighting spirit.

 

Napailing na lang si Sungwoon. Mukhang di talaga mapipigilan si Daniel.

 

 

* * *

 

Nag-scroll ng facebook si Daniel habang nakahiga sa kama ng biglang lumabas ang post ni Jaehwan na kasama ang buong team nila at syempre di mawawala ang kanilang TL Sungwoon. Nakasuot siya reindeer pattern na cardigan, napaka-cute sa paningin ni Daniel. Lahat ng picture na inupload ni Jaehwan na kasama si Sungwoon ay binibigyan niya ng heart.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto bigla siyang chinat ni Jaehwan sa messenger. “ _Hoy pards pahalata ka masyado puro heart yung binibigay mo sa tl ko baka naman nakakalimutan mo nakikita niya rin yung notif dahil naka-tag siya?”_

Agad namang nagreply si Daniel sa kaibigan. “ _Malay niya naman diba? Di ba pwedeng super saya ko lang na lumabas ka ng bahay nyo para umattend ng christmas party niyo na may bagong damit? HAHAHAHA”_

 _“Pakyu block kita sa facebook para di mo makita pictures namin lolz lala mo na isang beses mo pa lang nakikita”_ Sagot ni Jaehwan na may kasamang selca nila ni TL Sungwoon.

 

Nainggit si Daniel ng bahagya pero di siya napanghinaan ng loob bagkus, mas lalo pa siyang na-inspire na maging close sa TL ni Jaehwan. “ _Bahala ka inadd ko naman na siya sa fb sana accept niya ko not just friends but even more. Wait mo selfie namin gagawin kong profile pic at header”_

 _“Eeww blocked”_ Ito na ang huling reply ni Jaehwan. Hindi niya na kinaya ang mga pinagiisip ni Daniel.

 

Natawa na lang si Daniel sa usapan nila ng kaibigan. May point naman silang dalawa. Isang beses niya pa lang nakita pero iba na agad yung nararamdaman niya. Mas grabe pa siya sa mga teens ngayon. Hindi niya ulit napigilan ang sarili tinakpan ang mukha ng unan para sumigaw ng hindi magigising ang mama niya pati ang tatlo niyang alagang pusa. Mukhang mababaliw na siya kaya naisipang niyang pumunta na lang para maki-merienda sa bahay nila Jaehwan.

Pagpunta ni Daniel sa bahay ni Jaehwan ay agad siyang kumanta ng ‘Nadarang’ ni Shanty Dope na naging kapitbahay nila dati sa Busuanga habang papasok sa loob. Feel na feel niya ang pagkanta dahil nakapikit pa siya habang paupo sa sofa nila Jaehwan ng biglang naramdaman niya na hindi sofa ang naupuan niya kundi binti ng tao.

Iminulat na ni Daniel ang kanyang mata at nakita niyang nakatingin si Jaehwan ng seryoso sa kanya. Tumingin muna sya sa kanyang likuran para makita kung sino ito bago siya tumayo.

 

“Sorry po OM, siya po si Daniel medyo madalas po siya malipasan ng gutom kaya ganyan siya.” Sabi ni Jaehwan sa lalaking naupuan ni Daniel habang hinila niya ang kaibigan para senyasan na pumunta muna sa may mesa nila.

“Ay opo, OM. Kaya pala nandito ako para sa merienda. Sakto may dala po kayong J.co. kukuha na po ako ah.” Mahinang sabi ni Daniel habang kumuha ng isang alcapone sa box ng J.co sa tabi ng OM ni Jaehwan. Pumunta muna sa dining area si Daniel kung saan gumagawa ng calligraphy ang bunsong kapatid ni Jaehwan na si Hitomi na hindi mo mahahanapan ng pake sa mundo basta wag mo lang pisilan ang pisngi niya kung ayaw mo malagot.

 

Mabilis na sumunod si Daniel dahil alam niya yung ganung tinginan ng kaibigan. Una, yung OM (Ops Manager) lang naman ni Jaehwan ang isa sa rason kung bakit feel na feel ni Jaehwan ang pagiging online tutor nito sa 101talk. Pinanganak at lumaki si Jaehwan na loko-loko pero unang beses niyang nakita na nagseryoso si Jaehwan ay nung pinakilala niya si OM Jisung noong birthday niya last year na binati siya via skype. Hindi niya pa inaamin pero alam na ni Daniel na may lihim na pagtingin ang kaibigan sa kanyang boss.

Kinain niya na lang ng tahamik ang kanyang alcapone at kinausap si Hitomi.

 

“Hitomi, hingi ka pa ng donut sa kuya mo nakakahiya kapag ako ulit.”

Tiningnan lang sya ni Hitomi sabay sigaw. “Kuya Jaen, pahingi pa daw si Kuya Dani ng donut, PG eh.”

“Grabe si bunsoy, tinanong ko lang kung baka gutom ka na.” Sigaw ni Daniel sabay pisil ng pisngi ni Hitomi. Akmang sasaksakin na ni Hitomi si Daniel ng calligraphy pen nang makatakbo pabalik ng sala si Daniel.

“Kuya Jaehwan i-ban mo na nga yang taguro na yan dito sa bahay!” Sigaw ni Hitomi nang di niya na naaubatan si Daniel.

“Jaehwan sabihin mo nga kay baby cheeks Hitomi na mas mahal mo ko kaysa sa kanya at hindi kayo magkamukha kase ampon lang siya” Pangaasar na sabi ni Daniel. Nagkatinginan na lang sila Jaehwan at Jisung.

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, hinatid na rin ni Jaehwan ang kaniyang OM na si Jisung sa gate.

“Wrong timing ka naman Danilo. Yung katawakan mo ang magiging dahilan kung bakit ako hindi magkakajowa niyan eh.” Sabi ni Jaehwan pagkahampas niya ng throw pillow sa kaibigan kumakain pa rin ng green teaser habang nakahilata sa sofa.

“Wag ka magalala. Ikaw naman ang dahilan kung bakit magkakajowa ako before this year ends. Tsaka duh? Di pa ba kayo ni OM?”

 

Sanay na sanay na si Jaehwan sa kamanghamazing na self- confidence ni Daniel. “Maka-OM ka jan. feelingero ka talaga! Asado much ka sa TL ko wala ka namang pagasa dun bro.”

“Grabe ka sakin Jaehwan Kim. Pagkatapos kitang buhatin ng ilang beses sa pader ng school para makapag-cutting ka nung highschool tayo, tawaran yung nagtitinda ng binilhan mo ng una mong gitara, kase crush ako nung anak niya, sinasamahan kitang mangaroling noon para may visual effect yung performance mo, ako yung nagtakbo kay hitomi sa clinic nung nabato mo sya nung turumpo mo at nilihim natin yun sa mga magulang nyo. Tapos sa lahat ng tao na paghuhugutan  ko ng support sa pagbuo ng love story ko, ikaw na best friend ko since elementary, ang tatalikod at mawawalan ng tiwala sakin. Bro, ang sakit.” Pag-emote ni Daniel habang kumuha ulit ng cheezyrich sa box ng J.co. Halos siya na ang makakaubos nito.

 

Pagtapos ng litanya ni Daniel ay tinawanan lamang siya ni Jaehwan. “Drama mo gago. Di mo pa ba napapansin noon? Ginamit lang kita dahil sa gwapo ka kaso di ko alam ikaw pala ang uubos ng baon ko araw araw. Pero seryoso ako Danny boy. Sinasabi ko lang ang totoo sayo dahil nga tunay mo kong kaibigan. Tinanong ako kanina ni OM sabi niya kung ikaw daw ba yung may crush kay TL tapos nung nakita nga na gwapo ka, napailing na lang siya at good luck daw. Mag-ready na daw ako ng empi light kapag na-busted ka.”

“Tangina naman, nagdagdag ka pa ng more bad reviews. Ano? nasa shoppee lang tayo ganun? Pero pwede ko pa ring subukan. Sabihin mo kay OM, ihanda niya yung empi lights sa first monthsary or weeksary namin ni TL.” Bilib na bilib na sabi ni Daniel bago kagatin ang oreology.

“Di ko alam kung karma mo na tong nangyayari sayo Daniel sa mga taong pinaasa mo at kinarir pero di pinanindigan before. Pero kung san ka masaya, di ka naman papapigil eh.

 

“Yaan mo ma-busted yan si Kuya Daniel para mabawasan pagka-GGSS nyan.” Sabat ni Hitomi na nasa dining area.

“Hitomi, eto tatandaan mo. Yung kagwapuhan ko parang chubby cheeks mo, panghabambuhay na” Bawi ni Daniel sa kapatid ni Jaehwan sabay tawa ng malakas.

“Gagu Daniel, wag mo i-provoke yan si Tomeh. May katana yan sa kwarto niya padala ni Papa galing Japan. Baka matapyas ulo mo kagaya ni Lucy Lui sa Kill Bill.” Bulong ni Jaehwan sa kaibigan. Pinabayaan niya na lang si Daniel ang makaubos nung isang dosenang j.co. Buti na lamang ay tinago niya na yung isa pang dosena sa ref nila.

“Ewan ko ba, pero kung karma to, feeling ko good karma eh. Nung nakita ko si TL na nakatayo sa may gate namin, brad legit promise! Jaehwan grabe kung alam mo lang kung ilang bpm yung kabog ng dibdib ko daig ko pa nag-treadmill. Tapos nung nakita ko pa yung ngiti niya. SOLD.”

“Korni shet! Akala ko pang-cover ka lang sa precious hearts na pocketbook pero parang pwede ka ng maging author!”

“Gago walang korni sa in love. Iba eh. Parang nadarang ako sa kanyang apoy. Jaennie punta ka nga sa youtube tapos search mo nadarang agsunta version mas dama ko yung version nila kaysa yung kay Shanti na kapitbahay namin dati sa probinsya. Tapos i-max mo yung speaker mo dali” Utos ni Daniel sa kaibigan na nasa harap ng computer. Hindi alam ni Jaehwan kung paano niya natatagalan itong kaibigan niya. At pinatugtog na lang ang song request ni Daniel.

 

Tumayo si Daniel habang bitbit ang kahon ng j.co habang sumasayaw sa saliw ng Nadarang na cover ng Agsunta. Feel na feel niya ang mga lyrics. Nagkatinginan na lamang ang magkapatid na Jaehwan at Hitomi at sabay na napailing. Sa tagal na nilang kilala si Daniel napagod na silang husgaan ito.

 

 

* * *

 

Araw na ng sabado. Ang pinakahihintay ni Daniel na dumating. Hindi niya magawang itext si Sungwoon nung mga nakaraang araw dahil baka ma-turn off ito o ma-weirdan sa kanya. Ito rin kase yung turn off sa kanya sa mga nakakakuha ng number niya na halos maya’t maya nagte-text. Ayaw niyang mawala ang pagka-cool niya sa paningin ni Sungwoon. Para malaman ang maayos na strategy kailangan niya munang gawin ang ‘testing the water’ part at magagawa niya ito ngayong sabado.

 

Pinalitan niyan na ang contact name ni Sungwoon sa kanyang phone kagabi bago siya matulog na may ngiti sa kanyang labi.

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

Good morning TL, sabihan mo na lang ako later pagdating mo. :)

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakatanggap na siya ng reply mula kay Sungwoon.

 

**From: TruLuv <3**

Good morning Daniel, alr packed my things. Tinulungan ako ng 2 friends ko so maaga kaming natapos. See you later!

 

Dali-daling tumayo si Daniel sa kanyang kama at tumalon-talon sa kanyang bagong uratex foam na garantisadong matibay kase kaya ang bigat niya.

 _What a great morning, indeed. 3 points, Daniel Kang! Konti pa mare-redeem mo na ang pinakaaasam-asam mong rewards!_ Self-support na lang ang inaasahan niya pagdating sa pag-pursue sa kanyang crush.

Dahil inspired si Daniel ngayong umaga ay inagaw niya sa kanyang ina ang sandok sa kusina at sinabi na siya na ang magsasangag ng kanin at maghahanda ng almusal. Nagulat naman ang mama niya pero hinayaan na lang ang anak dahil minsan lang ito gawin ni Daniel. Nag-good morning din siya sa tatlo niyang pusa na tiningnan lang siya.

“Maupo ka na muna my beautiful mother dearest. Let your wonderful son prepare our simple yet special breakfast.”

Pagtapos nilang kumain ay siya na rin ang nagligpit ng pinagkainan at naghuas nito. Napahiling ang mama ni Daniel na kung anuman ang ugat ng pagka-good mood ng anak ay magtuloy-tuloy pa ito. Pagkatapos sabihin ito ng kanyang ina ay niyakap siya ni Daniel bago dumiretso sa bahay ni Jaehwan.

Sikat man si Daniel sa village nila dahil sa kagwapuhan niya, iisa lang talaga ang tinuturing niyang matalik na kaibigan simula ng bata pa siya. Ang pamilya Kim na ang nagsisilbi niyang pangalawang pamilya.

 

Pagdating ni Daniel sa bahay nila Jaehwan ay may on-going class siya. Minabuti niya na lang munang puntahan si Hitomi na nadatnan niyang kumakain sa mesa ng special palabok. Hihingi sana siya dahil favorite niya rin ito kaso busog niya siya sa corned beef na may patatas at sinangag na hinanda niya kanina.

“Hi Tomeh~” pangiting sabi ni Daniel.

“Ano na naman Kuya Daniel, kapag may klase si kuya ako ginugulo mo.” sabi ni Hitomi na walang expression ang mukha. Sanay na sanay na siya sa pangaasar ng kaibigan ng kapatid niya.

“Malamang, ikaw lang ang  pinaka-favorite kong babaeng kapatid ni Jaehwan. Wala ng iba!”  Akmang pipisilin na ni Daniel ang pisngi ni Hitomi ng tinutukan siya nito ng tinidor. Napaatras na lang si Daniel kase di siya makatawa ng malakas dahil pareho silang manangot kay Jaehwan kapag nagingay sila.

 

Sampung minuto pa bago matapos ang online class ni Jaehwan base sa naririnig ni Daniel, nasa vocabularies na sila at pinapaulit na ni Jaehwan sa student niyang hapon ang mga english words.

Balak niya na munang humiga sa sofa ng biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya.

 

**From: TruLuv <3**

Hi Daniel, napaaga ata ako ng dating sorry nasa bahay ka ba? Nasa grab na ko.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Daniel pagkabasa ng message ni Sungwoon. Kumaripas na siya sa pagtakbo pabalik ng bagay nila. Paguwi niya sa kanila ay sinabi na agad niya sa kanyang mama na padating na yung bago nilang tenant.

 

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakarinig na siya ng doorbell. Nagulat na lang ang nanay niya ng biglang tumakbo na parang bata na nakarinig ng magtataho o tutang narinig at naamoy na ang amo.

Pagbukas niya ng gate ay bumungad ang pinaka-cute na lalaking nasilayan niya. Nakasuot ito ng maroon na t-shirt at tracksuit. Napansin ni daniel na parang di sanay mag-jeans si Sungwoon. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na yakapin ang TL ni Jaehwan at binigyan niya na lang ito ng isang matamis na ngiti. Kinuha agad ni Daniel ang isang malaking maleta para ipasok sa gate.

 

“Oh, Dahan-dahan Daniel, medyo mabigat yan.” Sabi ni Sungwoon sa kanya pagkabuhat ng maleta. Konti nga lang ang dala ni Sungwoon. Dalawang malaking maleta, laptop bag at malaking backpack na pang-hiking.

“Okay lang TL, kayang kayang ko to.” Sagot ni Daniel na di pa rin naalis ang kanyang ngiti. _4 points, Kang. Make your mama proud._

 

Sinunod niya na rin buhatin ang pangalawang maleta. Naka-sakbit naman ang backpack sa likod ni Sungwoon at bitbit niya ang kanyang laptop bag. Sobrang cute siyang tingnan dahil halos mas malaki yung dala dala niyang mga bag, parang bata na galing sa filedtrip sa Manila Zoo. Kung pwede lang sana siyang buhatin rin ni Daniel paakyat sa magiging kwarto niya. Sinalubong na rin sila ng nanay ni Daniel.

“Welcome sa apartment naming iho, pasensya ka na at di kita maasikaso. Nanjan naman ang anak ko na aalalay sayo.” Bati ni Mrs. Kang kay Sungwoon. Ngumiti naman ang lalaki kaya biglang nag-blush si Daniel.

“Okay lang po, Ma’am! Tama po kayo, mabait naman po ang anak niyo. Ako nga po pala si Sungwoon.” Magalang na sagot ni Sungwoon na agad na nagmano sa mama ni Daniel. Agad naman na napatawa ang ginang at malugod na tinaggap ang noo ni Sungwoon.

“Haynako, Sungwoon. Tita na lang ang itawag mo sakin dahil makakasama ka naman namin dito sa iisang tirahan. Ganyan talaga kabait yang anak ko, wala kasing kapatid kaya sabik sa Kuya.” Sagot ni Mrs. Kang.

 

“Ma naman eh, ang dami niyo na pong sinabi. Magpahinga na po kayo sa loob”  Sinabi ni Daniel sa mama niya bago tumuloy sa hagdanan bitbit ang dalawang maleta ni Sungwoon.

“Sige po Tita, habang nandito po ako, pwedeng pwede po ako maging kuya ni Daniel.”  Sagot ni Sungwoon bago sumunod sa kanya paakyat sa magiging kwarto niya.

 

 _Please lord, wag naman po sana akong ma-kuyazone. May tatlong pusa na kong kapatid di ko na kailangan ng kuya._ Taimtim na dasal ni Daniel habang mabagal na inaakyat ang maleta.

 

Pagpasok nilang dalawa sa kwarto sa third floor ay nadatnan nila ang bagong pintura na mga pader kaya mas lalong itong umaliwalas sa loob, inakyat niya rin ang di kalakihang round table na hindi na nila ginagamit at single bed na may kutson at unana na. Hindi alam ni Sungwoon ay buong araw na pininturahan at inayos ni Daniel itong kwarto pagkatapos na pagkatapos iabot ni Sungwoon ang 1 month deposit na renta.  

 

“Wow, ang laki agad ng pinagbago, mas lumiwanag. Mukha talagang mabait kang anak at parang di mo binibigyan ng problem ang mama mo.” Sabi ni Sungwoon pagkalapag ng dala-dala niyang  bag sa single bed.

“TL naman eh, ginatungan mo pa si Mama. Diba sabi ko sayo wala naman akong ginagawa ngayon since sembreak namin.” Nahihiya pero nagpapa-cute na sabi ni Daniel.

“Joke lang, bunso!” Sabay tawa ni Sungwoon pagtapos niyang makita na ngumuso si Daniel sa kanyang sinabi. Tumahimik na lang si Daniel sa sinabi ng mas nakakatanda sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya dahil malambing yung pagkakasabi ng bunso or maiinis kase ayaw niyang ma-bunzoned. Kung dati ay gusto niya magka-kuya pwes ngayon masayang masaya siyang maging only child wag lang siyang ituring na nakakabatang kapatid ni Sungwoon.

 

Napansin siguro ni Sungwoon na napatahimik siya kaya nagsalita muli at lumapit para kalabitin siya sa braso. Naisip ni Daniel na sana nag-sando siya ngayon para naramdaman niya ng mabuti ang paglapat ng hintuturo ni Sungwoon sa pumuputok niyang braso. “Huy Daniel, sorry na at syempre thank you sa pagbuhat ng mga maleta ko. Magpahinga ka muna.”

“Ano ka ba TL, okay lang. May maitutulong ba ko sa aayusin mong gamit?” Ngiting sabi ni Daniel, napalitan na ulit ng ligaya at puno ng pag-asa ang puso nya. _Another points and a total of 5 points, Mister Daniel K._

“Natulungan mo na kaya ako kanina sa pagbitbit neto? Magpahinga ka na, kaya ko na. Ang dami mo ng natulong. Para tuloy imbis na ako yung kuya, ikaw pa yung nagaasikaso sakin.” Sagot ni Sungwoon ng nakangiti. Hiniling ni Daniel na sana malabo ang mata ni Sungwoon para di nya mahalata ang nagba-blush niyang mga pisngi at sana bingi rin siya para di niya marinig ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib niya.

“Sige na nga. Basta kung may kailangan ka, text mo lang ako. It’s free when I’m late!” Pahabol ni Daniel bago tuluyang lumabas.

“Wow, parang pizza lang? So kung late ka dumating ililibre mo ako? Sige po, Kuya Daniel!” Medyo may bakas ng pagpapa-cute na sabi ni Sungwoon or nag-iimagine lang ni Daniel.

“Pwede rin. Kahit di naman ako late dumating, free pa rin ako.” Sabay kindat. Naisip ni Daniel na kahit papaano, pwede na rin lumevel-up. Sinara niya na agad ang pinto bago pa man niya nakita ang expression ni Sungwoon pagka-kindat  niya.

 

Habang pababa siya ng hagdan ay naisipan niyang i-chat ang kaibigang si Jaehwan para sabihing fake news lang siya at ang kanyang OM na si Jisung na nagsasabing wala siyang pag-asa kay Sungwoon.

_“jaehwan kim, anak ka ba ni mocha uson?”_

 

Nireplyan agad siya ng kaibigan. _“bat na naman?”_

 _“dahil fake news ka pre hahaha sabihin mo kay OM, yung empi lights niya pagsaluhan niyo na lang dalawa ng magkaaminan na kayo ng feelings. Hehe :-)”_  Reply ni Daniel sabay bulsa ng kanyang cellphone.

 

 

* * *

 

Kulang na lang ay i-block siya ni Jaehwan sa kakatext at kakachat kung anong oras matatapos ang shift ni Sungwoon kahit na alam niyang homebased ang kaibigan at isang beses lang siya pumunta sa office nila kada linggo. Ilang araw na niyang inaabangan si Sungwoon sa may gate, imbis na magpalipas ng oras at tumabay sa bahay nila Jaehwan ay mas naglalagi muna siya sa kanilang sala para tanaw niya kung sino man ang papasok sa may gate kapag mga hapon na.

“May sakit ka ba nak? Halos ilang araw ka ng di lumalabas. Nagaway ba kayo ni Jaehwan?” Nilapitan ni Mrs. Kang ang anak na nakahiga sa kanilang sofa, yakap yakap ang kanilang pusa na si Ori.

“Wala po akong sakit ma, tsaka naubos na po namin ni Jaehwan yung pwedeng pag-awayan nung highschool kami. Gusto ko lang po makipag-bonding kay Ori.”  Tumango na lang ang nanay niya sabay sabing “Ah okay, may inaabangan ka lang sigurong umuwi at umakyat sa third floor.” na may halong ngiti. Inaasar na naman siya ng nanay bago lumabas ng kanilang bahay patungo sa christmas party ng village association nila bilang si Mrs. Kang ang secretary for five consecutive years.

“Ma naman, ayan ka na naman eh.” Parang batang sabi ni Daniel.

 

Hindi namalayan ni Daniel na nakaidlip pala silang dalawa ni Ori sa sofa. Pagkagising niya ay eksakto ala-siete na ng gabi wala pa rin ang mama niya. Papunta sana siya sa kusina para magluto ng Indomie nang napansin niyang umiilaw yung phone niya na parang may nagtext. Pagkaopen niya ay nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. May message sa kanya si Sungwoon an hour ago, nung nahimbing siya sa sofa.

 

**From: TruLuv <3**

Hi daniel~ busy ka ba? Kakarating ko lang. Pundido ata yung ilaw sa cr pwede mo bang akong tulungan ikabit?

 

 _Shet, madilim na. Bat ngayon ka pa natulog. Wala kang points, gago._ Pinagalitan ni Daniel ang sarili niya at dali-daling umakyat sa third floor pero di niya rin napigilan ang mapangiti habang nai-imagine na tumuntong si Sungwoon sa monoblock chair para ikabit yung ilaw pero di niya maabot kase tiny siya.   _Eeeh, ang cute!_

 

Nakaakyat na si Daniel sa third floor na punong puno ng excitement pero nawala ang lahat ng ito kasabay ng ngiti sa kanyang labi nung nakita niyang may kayakap si Sungwoon. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Parang gusto niya sugurin at ilayo si Sungwoon sa lalaking hindi niya pa kilala, gusto niya na ring tamakbo pababa pero di siya makagalaw. OA man kung OA, pero sa maikling pagkakataon na nakilala niya si Sungwoon, iba na talaga yung nararamdaman niya at alam niyang totoo ito. Hindi naman masusukat sa bilis o tagal mong nakilala ang isang tao para magustuhan mo at para mahalin mo. Mukhang kailangan niyang bawiin ang sinabi niya kay Jaehwan. Kakailanganin niya ang empi lights na offer ni OM Jisung.

 _Ganito pala ang feeling ng tunay na heartbreak?_ Bulong ni Daniel sa sarili nya sabay pakawala ng mapait na ngiti. Masakit pala talaga. Hindi niya pa kasi ito nararanasan dahil ika nga ni Jaehwan, siya ang nagpapadama ng heartbreak sa mga taong napaasa niya. Ito na siguro ang tinatawag na tunay na karma.

Tumalikod na si Daniel at iniisip niya kung magkukulong ba sya sa kwarto o pupunta kela Jaehwan para makarinig ng mas real at masakit na salita mula sa kaibigan para mabilis niyang makalimutan ang sakit. Umpisa pa lang, talo na agad siya. Hindi pa niya nauumpisahang pumorma, wala agad pag-asa.

Pababa na sana siya nang bigla siyang tinawag ng boses na matagal niyang hinintay pero imbis na matuwa, nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa puso dahil ito ang boses ng taong gusto niya na wala na siyang pag-asa.

 

“Daniel!”

Huminga ng malalim si Daniel bago lumingong muli. Tapos na ang yakapan at dumaan ang matangkad na lalaki sa gilid niya at nauna ng umalis na parang nagmamadali.

“Pasensya na TL, nakatulog kase ako kanina kaya di ko nabasa agad yung text mo.” medyo nagiba ang tono ni Daniel, na parang walang kalakas-lakas.

“Ah okay lang. Kinabit na rin kanina ng friend ko. Sayang nagmamadali kasi sya di na kita napakilala.” Sabi ni Sungwoon na present pa rin ang matamis na ngiti na siyang  nagpapakirot sa puso ni Daniel. Parang kahit na gaano niya ka-miss si Sungwoon ay hindi niya mapigilan ang ang masaktan.

“Sige, baba na ko. Pasensya na ulit.” Malamig na sagot ni Daniel. Dire-diretso syang naglakad pababa at di man lang nilingon si Sungwoon at hinintay ang sasabihin nito.

 

Nagpalit muna siya ng damit bago pumunta sa bahay ni Jaehwan para dun na ibuhos ang lahat. Si Daniel ang tao na hindi kaya maglihim sa kaibigan at magkimkim sa sarili. Sinisigurado niya rin na alam ng mama niya ang bagay bagay na nangyayari sa kanya. Kaya niya muna hindi sinasabi kay Mrs. Kang ang tungkol sa nararamdaman niya kay Sungwoon dahil gusto niya muna masigurado na may pagasa siya dito. Pero dahil sa nakita niya kanina, mukhang iba ang maibabahagi niya sa mama niyang kwento.

Bago siya pumunta sa bahay nila Jaehwan ay chinat niya muna ito sa messenger.

 

_“Jjaen, di ka nga anak ni mocha uson_ _:(_

_Available pa ba yung deal ni om na empi lights? Pwede na ba i-avail yun tonight?”_

 

Nakikita niyang typing na si Jaehwan pero nafi-feel niya na yung sasabihin nito.

_“Potacca. Ano sinabi ko sayo?_

_Punta ka dito dali may besutong binili si tomeh tayo na kumain_

_At nandito si om sige daw wag ka mag-emo jan sa kwarto mo”_

 

Sa kaibigan lang ata siya maswerte. Naisip ni Daniel na baka ito yung kapalit ng pagiging gwapo niya, ang hindi magkaroon ng maayos at masayang lovelife.

 

Pagkarating niya ay nakita niyang magkatabi sa sofa si Jaehwan at Jisung. Naka-set na ang center table na may nakalagay na bagong lutong besuto, kropek, isang long neck ng empi lights at RC Cola na chaser, very old school parang yung inuman after periodical test lang nung high school sila.

Biglang naghiwalay sila Jaehwan at Jisung kaya nagkaroon ng pwesto sa gitna nila. Doon nila pinaupo si Daniel na parang anytime ay iiyak na. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Binigyan na lang ng baso ni Jaehwan ang kaibigan na meron ng empilights at inabot naman ni Jisung ang chaser na RC cola.

“Ni-hindi ko man lang natanong kay TL yung first stanza ng Nadarang kung may lakad ba siya mamaya?” Puno ng bitternes na ngiti ni Daniel sabay lagok ng magkasunod mula sa hawak nyang mga baso. Iba ang guhit sa lalamunan diretso sa mabigat niyang dibdib. Ganito pala yung feeling ng umiinom kapag heartbroken. Another alien thing for Daniel.

Di muna nagsalita si Jaehwan at Jisung, nafi-feel nila na hindi pa tapos ang monologue ni Daniel.

 

“Di pa ko officially nagsisimula. Hindi ko pa nari-redeem yung pogi points ko sa kanya, 4 points pa lang yun. Wala agad. Akala ko nasakin na lahat, looks, charms and confidence, pero lahat ng yun wala ng halaga or walang bilang sa taong may napupusuan ng iba…” Napatayo si Daniel at pumunta sa may pinto at tumanaw sa malayo.

 

Napabulong na lang si Jisung kay Jaehwan, tinatanong kung normal ba sa kaibigan ang ganyan kase naku-culture shock sa nangyayari. Sinagot siya ni Jaehwan na hindi first time maging GGSS ni Daniel pero ito ang unang beses na nakita niyang nag-monologue si Daniel ng tungkol sa kanyang buhay pagibig na naudlot. Sinabi niya rin sa OM niya na kahit ganyan magsalita si Daniel ay talagang nasasaktan siya sa nangyari dahil unang kita niya palang kay Sungwoon ay ang lakas ng ng tama nito. Napailing na lang si Jisung dahil naaawa siya sa kaibigan ni Jaehwan dahil nasayang ang kagwapuhan niya sa taong hindi nakaka-appreciate nito.

 

“Buong buhay ko Jaen, OM, naghangad ako ng kapatid, kuya rather pero nung sinabi niya sakin na pwede siyang maging kuya ko sa bahay namin, shet ayoko. Kung siya lang din naman ang tuturing sakin na parang bunsong kapatid e ayoko na magka-kuya. Okay na ko maging only child ng mama ko. Wag niya lang ako i-bunzoned. Hindi ko pa nga siya nalilibre sa gotohan ni Paps sa bungad. Hindi ko pa siya natu-tour dito sa village na to kung saan ako lumaki, nagkaisip at sa di inaasahang pagkakataon ay magmamahal sa taong bagong salta sa lugar natin.” Humarap ulit si Daniel at tumungo sa center table para kumuha ng isang dakot na besuto. Inabutan ulit siya ng dalawang baso at ininom niya ulit ito.

“Danny boy, baka sadyang di siya ang taong para sayo? I mean minsan ko lang sabihin sayo dahil baka sabihin mo na naman na I’m just stating the obvious pero you’re a nice naman medyo GGSS nga lang pero may halaga yung looks, charms and confidence mo, ok? I’m not telling you to move on pero wag ka rin masyadong magmukmok?” Sabi ni Jaehwan bago kumuha ng besuto.

Sumunod naman na nagsalita si Jisung. Kahit na hindi sila masyadong close ni Daniel ay magaan naman ang loob niya dito na parang nakakabatang kapatid at syempre dahil best friend siya ni Jaehwan.

 

“Teka, before I give my 2 cents, pano ka nag-came up na wala ka ng pag-asa?” Tanong ni Jisung.

“Pagakyat ko kase kanina sa third floor dahil nagtext siya, nagpapatulong na magkabit ng ilaw sa banyo. Nagmadali ako pero nakita ko na may kayakap siya na matangkad ng lalaki, parang model, maputi, chinito sa labas ng room. Parang hawig nyo yung bidang lalaki sa what’s wrong with secretary kim yung model ng Gongcha? Anong laban ko dun?” Sagot ni Daniel, bago uminom.

“Wow, the Daniel Kang? Naging insecure pagdating sa kagwapuhan? Di ko maimagine na darating ang araw na makakaramdam ka niyan, bro! Another first! Cheers!” Itinaas ni Jaehwan ang kanyang baso na ginaya naman ni Jisung na napangisi pagkatapos i-describe ni Daniel ang lalaking nakita niya.

“Teka OM, wag sana to makakaabot kay TL ah.” Seryosong sabi ni Daniel na dahilan ng pagtawa ni Jisung.

“Nako Daniel, hindi dapat ako ang sinasabihan mo niyan. Yung kaibigan mo dapat since mas madalas silang magusap dahil TL nya yun eh.

“Umayos ka Jaehwan, sinabi ko pa naman sa nanay ko na naubos na yung pwede nating pagawayan nung high school pa lang!”  Sabi ni Daniel at biglang hinagisan ng maliit na besuto si Jaehwan na agad niyang nasalo gamit ang bibig.

 

“Pero Daniel, gusto mo ba talaga si Sungwoon?” Tanong ni Jisung.

“Magiging ganito ba ko OM kung hindi? Ito na ata ang una’t huling heartbreak ko. Baka di na ko uulit pa. Si TL Sungwoon ang first and last heartbreak ko. Iniisip ko na nga sino ang gaganap na artista sa kanya kung ipapalabas sa MMK yung buhay ko.” Dahil sa bangkito lang siya na kaupo ay naisipan nyang sumalampak na lang sa tiles na sahig nila Jaehwan.

“Kung ganun naman pala, bat di mo i-pursue? Alam mo tama ka naman na gwapo ka, confident pero bawas points talaga yung pagiging assuming mo na super contradicting sa pagiging confident mo. You’re not even sure kung boyfriend niya ba talaga or gusto niya yung lalaking kamukha ng endorser ng Gongcha.” Patuloy na sabi ni Jisung.

 

Magkaiba ang perspective na pinaghugutan ni Jaehwan at Jisung sa pagbigay sa kanya ng payo. Pero narealize nya na may point talaga si OM Jisung sa sinabi niya. Nag-assume siya agad kaya nawala siya sa right track at nilamon ng negativity agad agad.

 

“Bat di mo kaya ibahin yung strategy mo? Drop that puppy charms and pull a sassy cat moves? Distansya ka konti?” Sabi ni Jaehwan na may nakakalokong ngiti.

 

Hindi niya alam kung gagana ba yung plano na sinabi ni Jaehwan pero wala namang masamang gawin kahit na bihira naman sila magkita.

Hindi rin na nagpagabi masyado si Daniel sa bahay nila Jaehwan at hinayaan na ang dalawa na solohin ang isa’t isa ayaw niya naman kasi na mangdamay ng sad vibes sa mga taong happy with their feelings. Baka hinanahap na rin siya ng mama niya at hindi pa nagdidinner yung mga pusa niya.

 

 

Pagdating niya sa gate ay nakita niya si Sungwoon na may binabayaran na Jollibee delivery. _Hindi na naman siya nakaluto ng matinong ulam._ Kusang napailing si Daniel bago niya ma-realize na nag-aalala pa rin siya kay Sungwoon. Ni-reason out niya na lang sa sarili na hindi naman ganung kadali na magswitch ng persona to cat from being his puppy self.

Babalik pa sana siya kela Jaehwan ng bigla siyang nakita ni Sungwoon pagka-alis ng delivery boy ng Jollibee. No choice, so pumunta na siya papalit sa gate, papalapit sa dahilan ng pagkirot ng kanyang puso.

 

“Oh Daniel, umalis ka rin pala kaya nakapatay yung ilaw sa bahay nyo.” Bungad ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

“Ah, pumunta ako kela Jaehwan. Nandun kasi si OM Jisung nagkayayaan lang ng inuman.” As usual, malamig ang sagot ni Daniel. Hindi niya mapigilan dahil hindi pa rin nawawala ang mga inassume niyang bagay kanina.

 

Sa tingin ni Daniel ay hindi ata napapansin ni Sungwoon ang medyo malamig na pakikitungo niya. Hindi niya namalayan na nag-a-assume na naman siyang wala talagang pake ang nakakatanda sa kanya.

 

“Pati kay Jisung, nakikli-OM ka rin. Ang-” Hindi pinatapos ni Daniel ang sasabihin ni Sungwoon.  Tila nauubos ang self-confidence niya ngayong kaharap niya ang mas nakakatanda.

“Ang feeling close ba? Ewan ko ba bakit ganito ako. Siguro ito yung babaguhin ko sa 2019? Sige pasok na ko.” Pinigilan ni Daniel na tawaging TL si Sungwoon at dire-diretso na namang nauna sa loob, hindi na hinintay na makita o marinig ang isasagot ni Sungwoon, pero syempre di niya sinara yung gate. Pinangako niya na iiwasan na niyang tawagin si Sungwoon na TL.

 

Sigurong papalitan niya na yung contact number ni Sungwoon sa **_3 rd flr. Tenant–Ha._** Gagawin niya sana pero ayaw niya, nagbackread na lang siya ng conversation nila kahit na ilang beses niya na yun nababasa.

 

Hindi na siya nakaramdam ng gutom kaya ang mga pusa na lang ang pinakain niya ng hapunan. Wala pa ang mama niya na parang nag-e-enjoy pa sa Christmas party. Swerte kasi si Mrs. Kang sa pa-raffle, last year ay may uwing electric fan at rice dispenser ang mama niya na napanalunan sa raffle. Pagkatapos niya mapakain ang mga pusa ay pumasok na siya sa kwarto niya para humiga.

Naisip niya na maglalaro na lang siya ng mobile legends para makatulog ng biglang may nagtext sa kanya.

 

**From: TruLuv <3**

Daniel, may problema ba?

 

Ayaw niya na sanang replyan ito pero parang di mapalagay ang damdamin niya. Ayaw niya ng palakihin pa dahil alam niyang siya ang dehado dahil umasa siya.

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

Wla nmn. Bakit mo naman nasabi?

 

Mabilis ang reply na natanggap niya, nakakapanibago.

 

**From: TruLuv <3**

Para kasing may problema eh. Kung meron man pwede mo namang sabihin sakin malay mo makatulong ako.

 

“Pano ka makakatulong eh ikaw nga ang problema ko.” Napahingang malalim si Daniel habang nakatingin sa screen ng smartphone niya, hindi alam kung ano irereply.

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

Wla nmn talaga masama lang siguro pakiramdam ko pero yaan mo na ok lng naman

 

Ang hirap ng hindi niya tinatawag na TL si Sungwoon. Parang may kulang, ayun na lang yung lowkey endearment pero pati yun ay hindi niya na masasabi pa.

 

Wala ng natanggap na reply si Daniel. Siguro hindi talaga bothered si Sungwoon sa kanya. Nawalan na siya ng gana maglaro at tinakpan ng unan ang mukha niya. Maya maya ay may narinig siya katok sa pinto.

“Ano ba yan si Mama naiwan na naman neto yung susi niya.” Agad na bumangon si Daniel para buksan ang pinto. Inaasahan niya na ang bubulaga sa kanya ay ang ina na maraming bitbit na regalo galing sa Christmas party pero nagkamali siya.

 

Si Sungwoon.

 

* * *

  
Medyo late na nakauwi si Sungwoon mula sa work.  Isang jeep na nga lang halos sa papunta at pauwi sa trabaho niya ay hassle pa rin dahil sa mga ginagawang kalsada na nagdudulot ng matinding bigat ng traffic. Pagkauwi niya ay nasilip nyang natutulog si Daniel sa sofa yakap yakap ang isa sa mga alaga nitong pusa. Napangiti na lang siya bago umakyat.

Bumili siya na bumbilya para sa banyo dahil napundi na yung ilaw dito kagabi. Akala niya kaya niyang abutin yung ilaw gamit ang dalawang magkapatong na monoblock chairs pero medyo hirap pa rin pala siya. Naisipan niyang i-text si Daniel para humingi ng tulong. Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin nagrereply. May kumatok sa pinto niya, akala niya si Daniel pero ang kaibigan niya palang si Minhyun na dati niyang ka-share sa condo.

 

“Sungwoon.” Seryosong bungad ni Minhyun. Alam niya na may problema ito sa tono pa lang ng boses nito. Sinenyasan niya ito na pumasok na sa loob.

“Pasensya ka na di ka naming nahatid dito sa bago mong titirhan.” Patuloy na sabi ni  Minhyun at umupo na sa single bed ni Sungwoon.

“Bakit nga? Pero habang nagiisip ka kung pano mo sasagutin yung tanong ko, ikabit mo naman tong ilaw ko sa CR bilang matangkad ka naman at lagi mong pinapamukha sakin yun.” Tinawag niya muna ang kaibigan papunta sa CR at hawak hawak ang bumbilya. Grabe, instant, nakabit agad yung ilaw. Iba talaga kapag matangkad. Bumalik na sila sa sala slash kwarto ni Sungwoon.

 

“So ano nga? Tungkol saan na naman ang LQ? Di pa kayo nauubusan ng pag-aawayan? Tindi nyo naman.” Sabi ni Sungwoon habang chini-check kung may reply ba siyang natanggap mula kay Daniel.

“Nagalit siya sakin dahil umalis ka sa condo. Bakit daw na kailangan mo pang lumipat pagbalik nya? Ikaw naman may gusto nun at hindi ako pero sakin sya nagalit? Sungwoon, kausapin mo yung kababata mo please. Nagtatampo siya sayo kaya nadadamay ako.”  Kwento ni Minhyun na namo-mroblema sa boyfriend na kababata naman ni Sungwoon.

“Kahit kelan ang korni ng jowa mo. Nagskype na kami niyan nung sinabi nya na babalik na siya dito for good. Sabi ko once na bumalik na siya baka panahon na para magpundar ako ng sarili kong condo, since ipon nyong dalawa yung pinangbili nyo sa condo nyo.” Sagot ni Sungwoon na napakamot na lang sa ulo.

“Alam ko naman yun Woon, pero kase ang pinuputok ng butchi ni Seongwu, bakit naman biglang ang bilis? Tapos wala kapang condo na sarili at naghanap ka ng marerenthan na maliit na kwarto.”

“Dadalaw-dalaw naman ako dun. At tsaka bakit ikaw yung nandito? Bat di niya ko puntahan? Nung tinutulungan niya ko magayos ng gamit ko wala siyang sinasabi sakin na ganyan. Kokonyatan ko yang boyfriend mo.”

 

Halata ni Sungwoon na bothered na bothered ang best friend niya sa pagka-topakin ng boyfriend niyang si Seongwu. Siya kase ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakilala ang dalawa at magsasampung taon ng magkasintahan.

“Kausapin mo naman siya please. Kapag nasa bahay kami, hindi ako pinapansin. Kapag sinasabihan ko siya na wag ihalo yung malinis na damit sa labahan sasabihin niya na kung nandun ka, may magtatanggol sa kanya. Hello? Boyfriend niya ko?”

 

Tumayo si Sungwoon at tumabi sa kanyang bestfriend sa kama. Ito ang pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat, ang mag-away ang dalawang malapit niyang kaibigan dahil sa kanya kahit na medyo petty ang reason. Kaya niya lang naman ginawa yun dahil ayaw niyang makagulo sa dalawa. Hindi sa lahat ng oras ay didikit siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Sinabi niya naman ang rason niyang ito sa dalawa at pumayag naman ang mga ito pero dahil sa padalos-dalos na paglipat niya ay nagtampo pala ang kababata na matagal nilang hindi nakasama ni Minhyun nang ma-destino ito sa Japan ng tatlong taon.

 

“Pasensya ka na Minhyun, dahil sakin nagkakaganyan kayo. Alam nyo naman na ginawa ko to para sa inyo diba? Alam kong matagal niyong di nakasama ang isa’t isa kaya I’m just being a good friend for the both of you…you know? To give you some space together? Akala ko na-gets ni Seongwu yun pero nakalimutan ko na hindi nababago ng hi-technology sa Japan ang pagka-slow ng boyfriend mo. And Minhyun, sweetie, nakalimutan mo na ba yung sinabi mo sakin last time? Na you’ll propose to him pagdating niya?” Litanya ni Sungwoon. Gusto niya lang na maging masaya ang dalawang taong mahalaga sa kanya.

 

Naalala ni Sungwoon nung sinama niya si Minhyun sa compound nila para gumawa ng thesis at saktong nakatambay si Seongwu sa sala nila habang nakikinood ng TV. Hindi niya makakalimutan na ang laki ng nalibre niya sa kababata para lang magpalakas at i-reto niya ang kaibigang si Minhyun. Hindi niya akalain na bet rin pala ni Minhyun si Seongwu at nalaman-laman niya na magka-text na pala ang mga ito.

 

“Alam naman naming ikaw ang number one supporter ng OngHwang simula pa nung una eh kaya ikaw yung makakapagpaliwanag dun.” Sabi ni Minhyun sabay akbay kay Sungwoon.

“Osha sha, punta ako bukas sa inyo. Diretso ako after ng shift ko sa work. Umuwi ka na ba baka magwala na naman yung syota mong feeling high school.”  Tumayo na silang dalawa at dumiretso na sa pinto. Hinatid naman ni Sungwoon si Minhyun palabas.

“Basta Sungwoon, yung plano natin sa proposal ah? I need your big help.” Paalala ni Minhyun.

“Why bother asking? I already booked you a hotel room like weeks ago dahil may promo sa agoda?” Pagkasabi ni Sungwoon at bigla agad siyang niyakap ni Minhyun.

“Thank you so much, Woon. Seongwu and I are so lucky to have you. Makakatipid kami ni Seongwu kase iisa lang ang best man!”

 

Umalis na sa pagkakayakap ni Minhyun si Sungwoon sabay sabi ng “Siguraduhin mo munang u-oo siya kapag nag-propose ka?” at nakita niya si Daniel na nakatayo sa may hagdan na pababa na sana.

“What a friend! Jan ka na nga. Basta hintayin ka namin ni Seongwu bukas.” Sabi ni Minhyun sabay alis. Hindi na nakapagpaalam pa si Sungwoon dahil nagmadali ng umalis ang kaibigan. Kinabahan ata sa sinabi niya na kailangan munang siguraduhin na yes ang magiging sagot ni Seongwu.

 

Bigla niya na ring tinawag si Daniel. “Daniel!”

 

Lumapit naman sa kanya si Daniel. Napansin niya na nagiba ang facial expression ng binata. Hindi ganito ang usual bubbly face ni Daniel, kaya napansin niya na agad na parang may problema. “Pasensya na TL, nakatulog kase ako kanina kaya di ko nabasa agad yung text mo.”

“Ah okay lang. Kinabit na rin kanina ng friend ko. Sayang nagmamadali kasi sya di na kita napakilala.” Sabi ni Sungwoon with his usual happy smile kapag kausap niya si Daniel. Akala niya ay babalik na sa dating ngiti at humor si Daniel pero nagkamali si Sungwoon. Hindi niya alam kung may nagawa ba siyang mali kay Daniel o sadyang may problema lang ito.

Kung dati-rati ay hahaba pa ang usapan nila dahil maraming kinikwento si Daniel at maramingn baon na mga lowkey pick-up lines at corny jokes, ngayon ay wala na. Wala sa mood si Daniel na makipagusap sa kanya.

“Sige, baba na ko. Pasensya na ulit.”  Ayun na lamang ang nasabi ni Daniel at bigla na itong umalis ng hindi man hinihintay ang sasabihin niya. Na-bothered na ng tuluyan si Sungwoon dahil sa inasta ni Daniel. Alam niyang may problema ang binata.

 

Pagpasok ni Sungwoon sa kwarto niya ay hindi niya na maalis sa isip niya ang itsura ni Daniel na walang ngiti sa mukha at hindi niya na maiitatanggi na hindi siya sanay na ganito ang pakikitungo ng binata sa kanya. Nagtatalo ang isip niya kung ite-text na ba si Daniel kung mayroon ba siyang problema or kung may nagawa ba siya or sadyang wala lang sa mood dahil sinabi niya nga na nakatulog siya kanina.

 

“Haynako, makatulog na nga lang.”  Sabi ni Sungwoon sa sarili at humiga na lang.

 

Ilang oras ding nakatulog si Sungwoon. Nagising lang siya dahil nagaalburuto na ang kanyang tyan dahil hindi pa pala siya kumakain simula pa nung tanghali. Naisipan niya na magpadeliver na lang ng food sa Jollibee. Umorder siya ng isang bucket meal dahil balak niyang yayain si Daniel na magpapak ng chicken joy dahil ilang beses nang nagpaparinig ang binata sa kanya na nagke-crave siya sa chickenjoy at tuna pie.

Narinig na niya ang doorbell sa may gate ng apartment nila. Lumipas na pala ang 45 minutes, hinid niya pa rin natetext so Daniel para yayain kumain sa taas. Bumaba na siya at sumilip sa first floor kung saan nakatira si Daniel pero nakasarado ang ilaw.

 

“Mukhang umalis pa ata siya.” Bulong ni Sungwoon sa sarili pagkatapos sumilip sa bintana nila Daniel.

Pagbukas niya ng gate ay naka-ready na yung na-order niyang bucket meal ng chicken joy. Sakto na pag-alis ng motor ng delivery boy ay nakita niya si Daniel na parating. Napansin niya na patalikod siyang muli kaya tinawag niya ito.

Nakita niya ng papalapit na si Daniel kaya nginitian niya ito pero maliit na ngiti lang ang iginanti ng binata sa kanya. Pero pinilit niya pa rin na kausapin ng normal. “Oh Daniel, umalis ka rin pala kaya nakapatay yung ilaw sa bahay nyo.”

 

“Ah, pumunta ako kela Jaehwan. Nandun kasi si OM Jisung nagkayayaan lang ng inuman.”

Wala pa rin, ganun pa rin ang sagutan ni Daniel sa kanya. At may napansin siyang may parang kulang. Hindi na siya tinatawag na TL ni Daniel, samantalang dati ay kulang na lang bawat salita na sasabihin niya ay may TL na kasunod.  Halatang meron talagang iba eh.  Hindi assuming si Sungwoon pero alam niyang na may problema si Daniel dahil tinatawag niyang OM si Jisung pero siya hindi niya na matawag na TL. Naisip niya na i-open yung pagtawag ng OM kay Jisung para tanungin si Daniel bakit  hindi na siya matawag na TL at idinaan niya na lang sa biro na ginagawa naman talaga nila. “Pati kay Jisung, nakikli-OM ka rin. Ang-” Ready na magpacute ni Sungwoon pero hindi man lang siya pinatapos ni Daniel.

“Ang feeling close ba? Ewan ko ba bakit ganito ako. Siguro ito yung babaguhin ko sa 2019? Sige pasok na ko.” Di lubos akalain ni Sungwoon na dalawang beses siyang tatalikuran at wo-walkoutan ni Daniel. Na-bother na siya ng tuluyan at nakaramdam ng konting inis dahil bakit ginaganito siya ni Daniel. Noong una ay para siyang excited na puppy na sabik sa tao, at parang smiley sa yahoo messenger na laging nakangiti pero ngayon ni hindi siya nito matingnan sa mata, hindi na rin siya tinatawag na TL, ni pangalan wala at hindi man lang siya pinatapos magsalita at nagawa pa siyang talikuran nito not once but twice.

 

Mabilis mapuno si Sungwoon lalo na’t kung alam niyang wala naman siyang ginagawang ikakasama ng loob ni Daniel. Dapat niyang makausap ang binata para magkilawanagan sila sa mga pinagaasta ni Daniel. Umupo muna siya sa may hagdan at nilabas ang iPhone niya para itext ito.

 

**To: Daniel**

Daniel, may problema ba?

 

Alam niyang hindi pa tulog si Daniel.  Akala niya ay hindi sasagot ang binata sa kanya pero nakatanggap siya ng reply.

 

**From: Daniel**

Wla nmn. Bakit mo naman nasabi?

 

Napapahingang malalim na lamang si Sungwoon sa reply ng binata. _Relaks, Sungwoon. Isa pa._ Sabi niya sa kanyang isip.

 

**To: Daniel**

Para kasing may problema eh. Kung meron man, pwede mo namang sabihin sakin malay mo makatulong ako.

 

Medyo natagalan bago magreply si Daniel.

 

 

**From: Daniel**

Wla nmn talaga masama lang siguro pakiramdam ko pero yaan mo na ok lng naman

 

Halatang galit si Daniel sa kanya at damang dama niya yun sa text. Okay, given na galit siya kay Sungwoon pero gusto niya malaman kung ano ang dahilan ng mga pagbabagong pinapakita niya ngayon. Hindi niya na kayang paabutin pa ito ng isang araw dahil namimiss niya na si Daniel at naiinis siya kase bigla siyang nagiba kung kailang ready na siyang makipagsabayan.  Itetext niya pa sana to ng isa pang beses ng nakatanggap siya ng message mula kay Jisung.

 

**From: Jisung**

Sungwoon, give that sweet boy a chance haha ang daming naka-cockblock ni minhyun! Kaya ka siguro hindi nagkakajowa good thing seongwu is alr back here in the ph to claim his man. daniel’s so pure and cute. Be nice! He’s a catch ;-)

 

Pagkabasa niya ng text ni Jisung ay biglang nag-flashback yung eksena kaninang hapon. Nakita niya nga pala na magkayakap sila ni Minhyun. Ngayon niya na na-realize kung ano ang dahilan kung bakit ganun ang pinakita ni Daniel sa kanya.

 

**To: Jisung**

I’m getting pissed for what he’s acting kanina knowing na nagselos pala siya sa maling tao pa? he saw me hugging minhyun kase he wanted me to help him with his proposal to seongwu. Oh well, thanks for the tip Ji, lol this is too funny

 

Yung way na pinakita ni Daniel kanina ang isa sa mga pet peeve niya, pero nung nalaman niya kung ano ang puno’t dulo nito ay napailing na lamang siya. Dala-dala niya ang kanyang pinadeliver na pagkain papunta sa pinto nila Daniel at kumatok.

Nakailang katok siya bago nabuksan ni Daniel ang pinto na halatang nagulat pagkakita sa kanya. Nakasuot na lamang si Daniel ng itim na sando at boxer shots na may Perry the platypus design.  Hindi niya napagilang mapangiti na dahilan ng pagba-blush ni Daniel.

“Hindi ka na nagreply, akala ko tulog ka na.” Bungad ni Daniel sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon ay iniiwasan niya pa rin ang pagtawag ng TL.

Ipinakita niya ang bucket meal kay Daniel. “Pano ako matutog hindi pa ko nakakain?”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Daniel ng wala man lang pag-ngiti. “Ahm, edi kumain ka na?”

 

Okay, hindi na kaya ni Sungwoon. Wala talaga siyang tiyaga sa ganito. Hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa. “Daniel pwede ba, ayusin mo naman yung pakikipagusap mo sakin. Tapatin mo nga ako ano bang problema mo?” Kahit alam niya na, gusto niya parin marinig mismo kay Daniel kung bakit siya nagkakaganyan.

“Diba sabi ko naman sayo na wala ako…”

“Bullshit. Kung wala eh bakit ganyan ka?” Napalakas ang pagtanong niya sa binata. This time, siya naman ang  pumutol sa sinasabi ni Daniel. Hindi niya na hinintay na sumagot si Daniel at nagsalita mula.

“Pati pangalan ko di mo na masabi. Kahit TL hindi mo na masabi? Si Jisung tinatawag mo na OM sasabihin ko sana kanina na ang cute at tatanungin sayo kung bakit ako di mo na tinatawag ng TL tapos sasabat ka na feeling close ka?” Napatulala na lang si Daniel. Ngayon lang kase naging ganito si Sungwoon.

 

“TL…” Ito na lang ang tanging nasabi ni Daniel habang nakatingin kay Sungwoon.

 

Napahawi na lang ng bangs si Sungwoon. Napansin niyang hindi pa ata ready ang binata na umamin sa kanya kaya minabuti na wag ng i-provoke pa si Daniel pero lilinawin niya na lang yung tungkol kay Minhyun. 

“Si Minhyun yung yumakap sakin kanina. Sya yung sinasabi ko sayo na bestfriend ko na kasama ko sa condo. Niyakap niya ko thanking me for helping him na magprepare sa proposal niya sa boyfriend niyang galing Japan. That’s it. I just want things to be cleared. Daniel, all you need to do is ask me. Don’t get hurt by the things you assumed.” Kalmado ng sabi ni Sungwoon. Ang tagal niyang nakakatitig kay Daniel pero hindi ito makatingin sa kanya at nakayuko pa rin. Napahingang malalim na lamang siya. Tutal nasabi niya naman ang dapat niyang sabihin kay Daniel at na-open niya na lahat ay pumunta na siya sa pintuhan para lumabas na, yakap yakap ang tila lumamig na bucket ng chicken na nawalan na rin ng joy.

 

Akala ni Sungwoon ay pipigilan siya ni Daniel pero hindi pala. Tinaggap niya na lang na talagang hindi pa ready ang binata. Na-shock ata sa outburst niya. Feeling niya na ikakain niya na lang ang mga naganap ngayong gabi.

 

* * *

_Tangina, Daniel. You have one job na di maging assuming. Wala na lahat ng naipon mong points._ Galit na sabi ni Daniel sa kanyang inner self. Alam niya na kung bakit naging OM si Jisung dahil napaka-galing niya kumilatis ng tao kung pano maayos na mag-operate. At dahil sa naging assuming sya sa bagay bagay naapektohan ang self-confidence niya. 

“Tangina ano yung nagawa ko?” Napabulong si Daniel. Napansin niya na nakapatay pala ang ilaw sa sala nung pumasok si Sungwoon na tanging christmas lights lang ng Christmas tree ang nakabukas. Isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit hindi siya makatingin kay Sungwoon nung una ay ang damit niyang pang-tulog bukod sa napalakas niyang boses. Alam ni Daniel na napuno na rin si Sungwoon sa ginawa niyang cold actions at nawala na lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman niya kanina na nalaman na hindi pala niya boyfriend yung kayakap at nagtampo dahil sa hindi niya natawag na TL.

 

Nagmadali siya pabalik sa kanyang kwarto para magpalit ng damit at magsuot shorts bago tumakbo palabas.

 

_Wait, di ko muna kaya umakyat kay TL._

 

Hingal na pumasok si Daniel sa bahay nila Jaehwan. Buti na lang bukas pa ang gate at pinto. Nadatnan niyang magka-akbay sa sofa si Jaehwan at Jisung sa sofa at nakataas ang kanilang mga paa sa center table habang nanonood ng Probinsyano reruns sa TV, salamat sa Chromecast.

 

“Ops ops, Jaen, OM wag n kayong magkalas jan, ok? Pause. Don’t move. Pero patigilin nyo muna si Cardo jan.” Sinunod naman siya na dalawa. Inabot ni Jaehwan ang remote sa tabi niya para i-pause ang pinapanood.

“Sorry, just hear me out. OM, grabe, hindi ka talaga naging OM for nothing. Alam mo kung ano yung problema ko about pagiging assuming at Jaehwan, may best friend, yung cat façade na ginawa ko, naging effective? Shet.  Tangina di ko alam gagawin.”

 

“So ano?” Sabay na sabi ni Jaehwan at Jisung.

“So nagpunta si TL  sa bahay namin na may bitbit na chickenjoy bucket pero dahil sa super hurt and assuming ko kanina, naging cold ako tapos nainis na sakin si TL. Ayun pa naasar na siya dahil hindi ko na siya tinatawag ng TL pero si OM tinatawag kong OM. First time niyang magtaas ng boses sakin. Tapos nilinaw niya rin na hindi niya boyfriend yung kamukha ng standee sa Gongcha. Hindi ako nakagalaw at nakapagsalita, so umalis na sya sa bahay at di ko siya hinabol.” Walang preno na sabi ni Daniel na parang naging isang rapper na sasabak sa Fliptop.

“So ano ngang ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Jaehwan? “Diba dapat kay Sungwoon ka pumunta at hindi dito?” Dagdag ni Jisung.

“Sinabi ko lang sa inyo kase baka sumabog ako kapag kinimkim ko to sa sarili ko. Pero dahil jan sige pupuntahan ko na siya. Salamat, lovers!” Sabi ni Daniel sabay kindat sa dalawa.

 

 _Tangina, Daniel. This is it. Game on. Kaya mo to._ Hindi na niya papalampasin ang pagkakataon. Tumakbo na siya palabas at iniwanan na sila Jaehwan.

 

Dala na ng adrenaline rush, at tumakbo na paakyat si Daniel sa third floor at kumatok ng sunod sunod sa pinto ng kwarto ni Sungwoon.

 

Pagkabukas ng pinto ay nakita ni Daniel na may subo subo si Sungwoon na thigh part na chickenjoy.

“TL…” Ito na naman ang nasabi niya sa pangwalang pagkakataon.

“Mauubos ko na yung chickenjoy. Lika pasok ka.” Malumanay na sagot ni Sungwoon sa kanya na parang walang nangyari kanina.

 

Simple lang ang pagkakaayos ni Sungwoon ng kwarto niya, since madalas naman siyang wala dito basta’t kumpleto ang essentials niya na madalas gamitin kahit na kaunti ang furnitures okay na okay na.

Pumwesto na ulit si Sungwoon sa may lamesa kung san nakalagay ang inorder niyang pagkain sa Jollibee. Sinabihan niya rin si Daniel na umupo na para saluhan siyang kumain. Nahihiya man, ay sumunod na lang si Daniel.

“Joke lang, marami pang natira pati yung gusto mong wing part na sinasabi mong mas masarap kainin.”  Sabi ni Sungwoon.

 

Natutunaw na halos ang puso ni Daniel super lambing ni Sungwoon sa kanya. Nawawala nga lang ang smooth moves niya hindi dahil sa wala na siyang natitirang confidence kundi sa mga galaw, the way magsalita at tumingin ni Sungwoon sa kanya ngayon.

 _Magsalita ka na putek, magsorry ka na._ Pagpu-push ni Daniel sa sarili.

 

Sinisimot na ni Sungwoon ang manok habang nakatingin kay Daniel. Pati pagkain ng TL niya ay isang mahirap na challenge para bumalik yung lakas ng loob niya na magsalita.

“TL, pwede bang itigil mo muna yung pagsimot sa chicken kase hindi ako maka-concentrate sa mga sasabihin ko sayo eh.” Hindi napigilang sabihin ni Daniel na siyang dahilan ng saglit na pagtawa ni Sungwoon.

“Sorry naman kung distraction pala ako.” Ngiti ni Sungwoon at inilapag ang malapit ng masimot na manok sabay dila ng lips dahil sa gravy.

 

 _Shet. TL naman. Tangina Daniel, pagsubok yan. Umayos ka muna_. Pagsigaw ni Daniel sa isip niya. Napalunok na lang siya.

 

“Oo, nakaka-distract yung labi mo imbis na sa mata mo ako titiningin eh. Di ako makapagisip ng matino.” Biglang nasabi ng malakas ni Daniel sapagkat hindi niya na kinakaya pa.

 

Napangiti si Sungwoon sa sinabi ni Daniel. Alam niya siguro na hindi dapat ito sasabihin ng binata.

“Ok fine. Sabihin mo ang dapat mong sabihin. Lahat lahat. Nasasayo kung lalabas ka dito sa kwarto ko ng masaya. You have 45 seconds-” biro ni Sungwoon.

“TL naman eh, nagbibiro ka pa. Kitang nasa all or nothing stage, boss level na ko eh.” Angal ni Daniel na parang bata. Medyo bumalik na siya sa dating pakikipagusap kay Sungwoon. Hindi niya talaga kayang maging pormal.

“Sige na nga, the floor is yours! Daniel, Pasok!” Sabi ni Sungwoon sabay tawa ng malakas.

 

Hindi na umangal pa si Daniel at nagseryoso na lang bigla. Ito na talaga yung chance niya na mapa-oo si Sungwoon.

“Sabi ni Jaehwan at OM malabo daw na magka-chance ako sayo dahil mas bata ako. Ano lang naman yung two years age gap diba? So di ko sila pinakinggan since pinalaki ako ng mama ko sa self-confidence at lakas ng loob. Inisip ko na iibahin ko yung standards mo, TL. Kaso lang sabi nga ni OM Jisung, masyado daw akong assuming at ito yung nakagulo sakin para sumuko agad ng di pa nagsisimula. Tama ka rin TL kase hindi man lang kita tinanong or pinagexplain man lang. Nagawa ko lang naman yun kase kamuka ng model ng Gongcha yung yumakap sayo. Matangkad, gwapo at kamuka nga ng standee ng Gongcha. Hindi ko alam kung ano yung gagawing precautionary measures or defense mechanism sa taong di ako gusto kase halos lahat ng nati-tripan ko nagugustuhan ako. Nung nakita kita kanina na may kayakap, nag-sink in sakin na hindi pala lahat ng tao na magugustuhan mo ay gusto ka rin dahil may gusto na sila sa iba. Sorry, TL ah, dahil sa pag-a-assume ko, naging bastos ako sayo kanina.” Mahabang sabi ni Daniel sa harap ni Sungwoon.

 

Pagkatapos niyang magsalita ay tumingin siya kay Sungwoon na nakatingin lang sa kanya. Habang nagsasalita kase siya kanina ay nakatingin lang siya sa tuna pie sa mesa dahil nahihiya pa rin siya kay Sungwoon. Kinuha ni Sungwoon ang tuna pie na kanina pa tinitingnan at kinagatan ito. Nginuyan niya muna ng mabuti bago mag-react sa sinabi ni Daniel.

“Kapag sinabi ko lahat ng ito sa mama mo, madidisappoint siya kase hindi mo nagamit yung lakas ng loob na lagi niyang tinuturo sayo habang pinapalaki ka. Oo nga Daniel, yung pagiging assuming mo ang ikakapahamak mo sa buhay. Unang-una di ko sinabi na ayoko sa mas bata sakin. Ang pinaka-ayaw ko na lagi kong bukambibig sa office na naririnig nila Jaehwan at OM ay yung pet-peeve ko sa mga isip-bata. Syempre kung super bata mo malamang sa malamang wala ka talagang chance pero ikaw na nagsabi na 2 years lang naman ang agwat natin. Nasanay ka lang siguro na maging assuming dahil nga sa gwapo ka at sanay ka na lahat ng magugustuhan mo ay gusto ka pero nung nagustuhan mo ko, nagsabi ka ba? Hindi diba? Kung yung mga hirit, banat at pagiging nice mo yung sasabihin mong signs na gusto mo ko, medyo mahina ako sa ganyan. Tapos sinabi pa ng mama mo na lumaki kang mag-isa at gusto ng kapatid kaya-”

 

Hindi napigilan ni Daniel na sumabat ulit. “TL, wag mo pansinin yung sinabi ni mama, kung ikaw naman yung tuturing sakin as bunsong kapatid, ayoko na. Ok na kong only child.”

“Ay wow, sumasapaw! Okay sige, apology accepted. Proceed ka na sa main objective mo for tonight bago tayo kumain ng chickenjoy.” Sabi ni Sungwoon sabay tayo papunta sa kusina para maghugas ng kamay at bibig. Pagkaupo ni Sungwoon ay nagsalita na muli si Daniel.

“Sungwoon, gusto kita. Mabilis man pero wala eh, ito na yung nararamdaman ko at ikaw ang napili kong magustuhan. At hindi na ako mawawalan ng lakas ng loob para ipakita sayo na gusto talaga kita. Sana bigyan mo pa ako ng chance na magustuhan mo.” Seryosong sabi ni Daniel. Pinili niyang tawagin sa pangalan si Sungwoon para talagang mas sincere. Medyo iba sa pakiramdam dahil hindi siya sanay. Ang sarap pala bigkasin ang pangalan ng taong gusto mo.

 

Biglang ginulo ni Sungwoon ang buhok ni Daniel sabay pakawala ng isang matamis na ngiti. “Likewise. Basta wag ka na magselos kay Minhyun. Nakakaloka, magseselos ka na lang sa stickman pa na yun.” Mabilis na sagot ni Sungwoon.

“TL naman, anong likewise. Ayusin mo naman. Akala ko ba ayaw mo ng mga isip bata pero your actions-”

 

Nakita ni Daniel na napataas ng kilay si Sungwoon. Na-hit niya ang ego neto pero napangiti siya ng konti. Nakaupo pa rin sa isang monoblock chair si Daniel ng biglang  tumayo si Sungwoon papalapit sa kanya at bigla siyang hinalikan sa noo. Kaya pala naghugas ito ng kamay at bibig kanina. Aatras na sana si Sungwoon nang bigla siyang niyakap ni Daniel. Kahit nakaupo siya ay sakto pa rin sa dibdib ni Sungwoon ang kanyang mukha pagyakap niya dito.

 

“Gusto rin kita. Hindi ba pwedeng nahihiya lang din ako? This is still new to me, to be honest” Mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Daniel sa isa. Grabe itong araw na to para sa kanya dahil halos naramdaman niya lahat ang iba’t ibang feelings ng taong in love sa isang bagsakan lang.

“Kaya pala ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib mo, TL eh.” Nakangiting sabi ni Daniel habang nakatingin kay Sungwoon na ngayon ay mas matangkad sa kanya na napansin niyang nagba-blush rin.

“Malamang nagulat ako kase niyakap mo ko.” Pag-deny ni Sungwoon pero halata naman na kinikilig rin siya. Bumalik rin ang dating ngiting wagas ni Daniel na iisa lang ang pinakadahilan. Bumalik na rin ang pagiging puppy niya at mas siniksik pa ang muka sa dibdib ni Sungwoon dahil napakabango nito.

 

After ng aminan, sa wakas ay natuloy na rin ang pagkain nila. Nagsubuan sila ng chicken joy sa isa’t isa. Lahat ng balat ng chicken ay pinapakain ni Sungwoon kay Daniel na siyang ikinatuwa ng mas bata. Feeling niya talaga ay true love na ito.

“TL, napatunayan mo na talaga na gusto mo ako kase lahat ng balat ng chickenjoy, pinapakain mo sakin.” Sabi ni Daniel pagkasubo niya ng chicken skin na buti na lang ay crispy pa rin.

 

Napatawa ulit si Sungwoon sa kanya. “Di ba pwedeng di lang ako kumakain ng balat dahil sa high cholesterol?” 

Napanguso na lang si Daniel. Lakas pala talaga mang-asar ni Sungwoon pero malakas rin maglambing. “Syempre alam kong fave mo yung chicken skin kaya binibigay ko sayo. Oh eto pa, say ah!” Hindi natiis ni Daniel at binuka niya rin ang bibig niya, para makaganti ay sinadya niyang makagat ang daliri ni Sungwoon.

“Ouch, bad Daniel!” Sabi ni Sungwoon sabay hampas sa braso ni Daniel.

 

Naubos na nila ang bucket meal at sinabihan na rin ni Sungwoon si Daniel na bumaba na at baka nandun na ang mama niya.

“Oh, di na kita ihahatid pababa ah.” Saad ni Sungwoon sa may pinto. Ngumiti naman si Daniel sabay tango.

“Pero TL, since mabilis naman tayo, bat di na natin lubusin?”

 

Napailing na lang si Sungwoon pero alam niyang hindi naman tutol sa gusto niya. “Hay, nagka-instant baby ako. Halika nga!” Yaya ni Sungwoon na agad naman sinunggaban ni Daniel na yakapin si Sungwoon. Ngayon ay ang ulo naman ni Sungwoon ang kapantay ng dibdib ni Daniel.  Kumalas na rin sa Daniel sa pagkakayakap, hinawakan ng marahan ang mukha ni Sungwoon at tsaka nito maingat na siniil ng halik ang labing inaasam-asam niyang matikman. Dahan-dahang ibinalik ni Sungwoon ang paghalik ng walang halong kapusukan. Isang purong halik ang kanilang pinagsaluhan na puno ng tunay na damdamin sa isa’t isa. Wow.

Ginawa ni Daniel ang lahat para pigilan ang sarili. Hindi siya nalasing sa empi light pero sa mga halik pa ata siya ni Sungwoon tutumba. Alam niya sa sarili na gusto niya pa na marating ang second level pero nirerespeto niya  si Sungwoon at handa siyang maghintay na tuluyan muna na maging sila.

 

“Ayan, at least eto yung maalala mo sa third floor. Okay?” Nakaingiting sabi ni Sungwoon kay Daniel. Napalitan ng ng saya ang hiyang nararamdaman nilang dalawa kanina.

“Oo, TL siguro nga.”

“Natawag mo na akong Sungwoon kanina bakit TL na naman?” Si Sungwoon naman ang napanguso. Pero naisip ni Daniel may ibang dahilan kung bakit ayun pa rin ang tawag niya sa kanya.

“Basta TL. Baba na ko. See you in my dream, and tomorrow and everyday, TL” Malokong sabi ni Daniel bago bumaba ng hagdanan.

 

Kung swerte ang mama niya sa mga raffle sa Christmas party, naisip niya na swerte siya ngayon sa pasko dahil pinagkalooban siya ng matinong lovelife.

 

Pagpasok niya sa bahay ay sarado na pa rin ang ilaw pero alam niyang nakapasok na ang nanay niya sa kwarto dahil nakalagay na naman sa mesa ang napanaluhang rice cooker at mason jars na nakatanggal na sa wrapper. Dumiretso na rin siya sa kwarto, nagpalit ulit ng pantulog niyang boxer at sando at tsaka nahiga sa kama.

Bago niya pilitin na matulog tinext niya muna si Sungwoon.

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

TL ko, tulog ka na ba? Pipilitan kong matulog para paggising ko makikita ulit kita uwu

 

Di katagalan ay nagreply na si Sungwoon.

 

**Fr: TruLuv <3**

Patulog na ko, ikaw rin dapat para makita na mo na ko mamaya lol

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

Di pa ko pwedeng mag I love you noh? : (

 

**Fr: TruLuv <3**

Bakit di ka pa ba sure? Haha anu ba yan >.<

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

Hindi aaaaaah TL huhuhuhuhu

 

**Fr: TruLuv <3**

Yun naman pala eh <3

 

Napabangon si Daniel pagkabasa ng reply ni Sungwoon. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nagsend ito ng heart sa kanya. Pano pa siya makakatulog nito?

 

**To: TruLuv <3**

I love you TL Sungwoon. <345678

8 = infinity

 

**Fr: Truluv <3**

Hahaha love you 2345678

Samahan mo ko bukas sa dati kong condo pupuntahan natin yung kamuka ng standee sa gongcha ok? Sleep na tau ^3^

 

Hindi alam ni Daniel kung paano siya nakatulog o kung panaginip lang ba ito lahat.

 

* * *

HHWW sila papunta sa dating tinirhang condo ni Sungwoon. Hindi talaga binibitawan ni Daniel ang kamay nito.

“Daniel, sobrang hawak mo sakin pinapasma na yung kamay mo.” Saway ni Sungwoon pero hindi pa rin nakinig si Daniel at pinunasan lang saglit ang kamay sabay hawak ulit.

 

Narating na nila ang unit 895, mayroon pa ring siya card key kaya nabuksan niya pa rin ito. Tsaka na bumitaw si Daniel sa kamay ni Sungwoon pagpasok nila. Nakaramdam siya ng konting kaba dahil makikilala niya ang dalawang kaibigan ni Sungwoon. Nakita ni Sungwoon na magkatabing nanonood sa couch sila Minhyun at Seongwu. Nakaunan so Minhyun sa lap ni Seongwu habang sinusuklay ni Seongwu sa pamamagitan ng kamay ang buhok ni Minhyun.

 

“Oh, bati na naman pala kayong dalawa eh.” Malakas na sabi ni Sungwoon papasok sa loob ng mismong sala. Dali-daling tumayo si Seongwu para puntahan si Sungwoon para akbayan at konyatan ng pabiro.

“Dami mo kaseng alam na paglipat agad! Magjowa ka na kase para di ka na thirdwheel! Miss you Seng. Lagi akong pinapagalitan ni Minhyun dahil makalat daw ako. Kawawa ako dito.” Malokong sabi ni Seongwu pero biglang mas nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng nakita ang lalaki na nasa likod ni Sungwoon.

 

Kumalas na Sungwoon at hinampas si Seongwu sa likod. Napansin niya na nakita na ng mga kaibigan niya si Daniel.

 

“Uyy sino yung gwapings sa likod mo? Iba talaga appeal ng anak ni Mr. Ha. Iba ang namamagnet!” Patuloy na pangaasar ni Seongwu.

 

Tumayo na si Minhyun para hilahin pabalik ng sofa ang kasintahan. “Sungwoon pauupin mo yang special friend mo dito.” Sabi ni Minhyun ng may pag-ngisi. Hinila niya ang kamay ni Daniel at magkahawak silang naupo sa mahabang couch dahil lumipat at pinagkasya nila Seongwu at Minhyun ang mga sarili sa single couch.

 

“Since okay naman na kayo, ibahin ko na lang ang agenda ko ok?” Tanong ni Sungwoon sa dalawang kaibigan na nagtinginan muna bago tumango sa kanya.

 

Hawak niya pa rin ang kamay ni Daniel habang nagsasalita siya. “Minhyun, Seongwu, meet Daniel…my boyfriend. Daniel these are my friends. Ayan na yung kamukha ng standee ng Gongcha.” Nakangiting sabi ni Sungwoon na mas lalong idiniin ang paghawak sa kamay ni Daniel. Alam niya na naman na hindi siya mahihirapan na gawin ito dahil super supportive ng dalawa niyang kaibigan sa kanya.

“Hi Daniel, ako nga pala si Seongwu Ong. Boyfriend ako ng kamuka ng standee sa gongcha.” Sabay akbay kay Minhyun na napapailing na lang sa tabi niya.

“Hi Daniel, pasensya ka na di kita nabati nung first time ko pumunta sa inyo, nagmamadali kasi akong umalis that time kase my clingy akong boyfriend.” Bati ni Minhyun.

 

Iku-kwento na sana ni Sungwoon ang nangyari nung time na yun pero pinigilan siya ni Daniel at nagpacute siya na parang  puppy. “TL naman.” Pabulong ni Daniel pero narinig pa rin ito ng dalawa.

 

“TL? Tutor ka sa 101talk?” Tanong ni Minhyun.

“Ah, hindi. Yung friend ko ang tutor dun, nakilala ko si Sungwoon dahil sa kanya kaya ganun na rin yung tinatawag ko.” Paliwanag ni Daniel sa dalawa.

 

“Pero sabi niya sakin kagabi, may ibang meaning yung TL kaso ayaw niya pa i-disclose!” Angal ni Sungwoon na nakatingin kay Daniel, umaasa na sasabihin niya na ang meaning. Tumawa na lang ang kanyang boyfriend in return.

 

“Ah alam ko na Seng. Kung ano ang TL ni Daniel! Totoy Liit! Diba tama ako Daniel?”  Biro ni Seongwu sabay hagalpak sa tawa. Automatic na lumipad ang isang throw pillow sa mukha ni Seongwu galing kay Sungwoon.

“Baka naman True Love? No, Daniel?” Hula ni Minhyun habang minanasahe ang mukha ni Seongwu na nasapok ng medyo matigas na throw pillow nila.

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Daniel at napangiti na lang. Nakita siya ni Sungwoon na nagaantay rin kung tama ang sagot ni Minhyun. Napayuko na lang siya dahil sa hiya at nagtago sa kandungan ni Sungwoon, habang magkahawak pa rin ang  kamay nila.

 

“Wala namang masama sa True love ah? Kung totoo naman talaga?”  Bawi ni Seongwu na agad namang sinangayunan ni Minhyun.

 

Yumuko rin si Sungwoon para bulungan si Daniel habang hinahaplos ang malapad na likod nito. “Ang witty mo, dahil jan lahat ng points ni TL, sayo na.” Bumulong pabalik si Daniel. “Tapos yung lahat ng points na yun sayo ko rin ipapa-redeem. At sabay silang humagikgik, hindi nila namalayan na nasa kusina na sila Seongwu at Minhyun.

 

“Hoy lovebirds kain na! Parang mga high school to. Kain muna bago harot!” Sigaw ni Seongwu sa kanila.

 

Ang bilis ng pangyayari. Hindi namalayan ni Sungwoon na mula sa pagiging TL (Team Leader) ni Jaehwan ay magiging TL (True Love) siya ni Daniel.


End file.
